gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Missions in Grand Theft Auto: Japan Wars
There are 72 main missions, 25 strangers and freaks in Grand Theft Auto: Japan Wars. Main Missions There are exactly 72 main missions. Arrivee Hiroshi arrives at the Nabo International Airport(那母国際空港) in Okinawa and go to a meeting with the Triads about the trades they are going to do. But Seiji Mizusawa(誠治 水沢), his friend accidentally shot one of the member of the Triads and they made the Triads angry. Hiroshi needs to fight against the Triads with his friend Seiji and Hideto(秀人). But Seiji is shot by the Triads and Hideto was killed by a molotov cocktail. Then Hiroshi needs to steal a car (Dilettante S) and drive to the ferry terminal. He is being shot and then the police start to chase him. After he arrives, his father kills all the chaser. He leaves with his father and leave Okinawa. After completeing the mission, a Pistol and a Combat Pistol will be unlocked. Your First Heist, son He arrived at his home with his father and his father Tadashi tells him that he needs to skill up. He came up with an idea that he should steal a concept car (Elegy RH9) from the auto show held in Tokyo (if he succeed the robbery, the car will be his personal vehicle. You can still clear this mission even he fails it, but he cannot keep the car and the car won’t appear in the game until the final mission). If he succeeds, he gets an instant 4 star wanted level and he needs to evade the cops, deliver to his father’s house. If he fails the robbery, he needs steal a getaway car (Boxy, 4X or Sai compact). He gets an instant 3 star wanted level and he need to go to the airport to steal a plane (Mallard). He delivers the plane to his father’s airfield. Then the cutscene appears and he will be praised by his father if he stole the Elegy RH9. If he didn’t, his father will slap him in the face. After completing the mission, a Stun Gun will be unlocked. Zebra Block He can start this mission even he fails the second mission. He drives a black Sora to Ueda International Airport with his father and his Shatei. But when he was about reach the airport, the road was blocked by a truck. Then a black Cavalcade comes from the back and starts to shoot the car and kills the Shatei. Hiroshi needs to escape the enemy and also drive-by kills the enemies. But he accidentally crashes into a tree and they escape the car but their car won’t work anymore and explodes. He steals an NPC car (Alpha) and needs to drive to his safe house. After completing the mission, a Micro SMG will be unlocked. Bank-rupt They later know that the enemies in Zebra Block was related to a bank they were borrowing money from. Then Jane finds out that a banker named Nobuhiro Sato was related to this incident. They go to a building front of the bank. They climb up to the top and Tadashi lends him a Sniper Rifle. When the banker arrives, he snipes the banker and kills him. But they realize that their car’s (Excelsior) engine was broken. Tadashi tells him to go to the mod shop, Los Santos Customs Tokyo. He repairs the car and go back to their safe house. Yo, Kanagawa Hiroshi thought that he wanted to go to the nearby prefecture, Kanagawa. He uses the highway and drives to his Kanagawa safe house. After completing the mission, safe house in Kanagawa will be unlocked. Pigs won't fly Jane tells Hiroshi that her boss, Gou isn’t very nice. Hiroshi gets really angry and goes to the police headquarters. Then he heard that her boss will visit to a conference with by helicopter (Frogger). He launches a Rocket Launcher to the helicopter before the boss leaves the headquarters. After completing the mission, Rocket Launcher will be unlocked by completing the mission. That Heist I Told Ya A corrupt police officer (Gou) comes to his house in Tokyo with his colleagues. He told him that we know who destroyed our helicopter and strike a bat in his stomach. He was told that pay the insurance fee which is about $1,000,000. Then Tadashi tells him about an upcoming heist for a jewelry store because he needed money. After completing the mission, a Baseball bat will be unlocked. Preps'n Heist Tadashi tells him that we already went to the jewelry store and checked all the thing that concerned about the heist. All he needed to do was to steal a SMG from the police van. He needs to find a Police Cruiser that contains a SMG. After completing the mission, a SMG will be unlocked. Category:Mission Pages